


The Dancer

by BlueBamboo



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBamboo/pseuds/BlueBamboo
Summary: Dennis recalls the night his 'proclivity' emerged...





	The Dancer

**THE DANCER**

 

_As per usual for the time of night the small gentlemens club shrouded between two towering office buildings was buzzing with excited patrons. He'd been here exactly two minutes and forty two seconds and was already battling twitchy eye syndrome, the tabletop was sticky. He was unsure what exactly the substance was he'd unwittingly planted his palm in but he was certain he was going to be in dire need of an antiseptic bath by the time he left this place tonight._

_He could sense Patricia snickering in his head. Her less than enthusiastic response to his debilitating condition irked him slightly, it was, after all, his OCD that kept them all out of the wrath of Kevin's mother. He heaved a sigh, glaring warily at the seemingly clean glass the pretty waitress placed before him. A rich bourbon and a single cube of ice. Dennis would normally omit the ice, he was a on-the-rocks kind of man but here at Black Cherry ice came standard._

_Inhaling deeply the bourbon mixed with the unmistakable heady aroma of cigarette smoke invaded his senses rendering him pleasantly lightheaded. Black Cherry, dispite the smoking ban rolled out across the country was one of the few places that ignored the rule._

_The place was always steeped in a thick cloud of aromatic smoke-haze._

_It was oddly comforting, though Dennis couldn't fathom why. Smoking was a dirty, nasty habit, damning to health and what was worse was that the death sticks deposited ash... Ash that tended to drift in the slightest of breezes...But still the smoke settled the constant train of thoughts looping his mind. He supposed it was because the scent was familliar, he'd come to connect it with her._

_Natalie._

_From across the bar, he could see her. Her petite form lounging over the bar, chestnut hair curled and piled on the top of her pretty head in an elaborate appearing updo. Bright silver-green eyes peering out from behind a black feathered mask. He watched her with peaked curiosity, wondering what a girl like her was doing here.. In a mens club._

_He'd known the girl since she was 9. She had been the only reason Kevin would occasionally take the light. The saving grace of him and the others. She'd always been a beautiful child. By the time she hit the age of 18 her beauty was unearthly, Dennis found his attraction to her to be almost overwhelming. Her kindness and understanding of not only him but the others as they emerged was endearingly beautiful. She'd never made him feel... Well, shit, as so many others had._

_He eyeballed her through the bottom of his now empty glass, stomach knotting at the sight of the unruly barman taking her alabaster palm and kissing the back of her hand. Natalie smiled politely and gently retracted her hand. Walking away to the right of the bar, behind the staffroom doors that were normally concealled behind heavy black velvet drapes. His mind followed her, already stern lowered brows furrowing further still._

_It was news to him that she worked here..._

_Sighing, Dennis reluctantly pulled himself to his feet and trudged back to the bar, avoiding contact with as many people as he could along the way. He ordered his second whiskey, placing the crisp note on the bar instead of in the barkeeps awaiting grubby palm. Eyeing the dirt encrusted change that was slapped on the bartop in retaliation he crinkled his nose in disgust, grabbed his drink and stomped irritately back over to his shrouded booth. Leaving the money for some other unlucky punter to catch some deadly disease from it._

_It was just as he sat back down the lights that buzzed gently dimmed, spotlights illuminating the stage situated immediately to his right and a decidedly feminine silhouette was revealed. She stood stoic behind the thin piece of near transparent organza. One heel enveloped foot planted upon a high backed chair._

_A slow, enticing beat reverberated around the club, followed several seconds later by a sultry voice. She sung low and slow, the raspy edge in her voice adding a sexiness that wasn't intended. Dennis watched the mystery woman with intrigue. The way she snaked her arm out, fingers snapping in harmony with the beat. She inhaled sharply. Her voice rang out again, this time more bite._

_A soft sigh morphed into a slight moan._

_Round, womanly hips began to lightly sway as she pressed herself against the stainless steel pole, wrapping one long, shapely leg around it as the curtain dropped._

_And so did Dennis' mouth... Natalie._

_He recognized her immediately, not by the black feathered eye mask he recalled seeing her in earlier but the intricate map of light brown freckles grazing the pale skin of her shoulders and bared arms. She wore a deep green silk corset embroidered with finely detailed black lace and matching stockings. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the sight of the suspenders._

_shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.... Fuck!_

_He couldn't help the way his eyes hungrily roamed her well blossomed womanly figure, nor could he stop the way he found himself longing to touch her... The way she moved. So confident and assured of herself... It was so unbelievably sexy. She was moving into the crowd now, toying with all the little puppies who lapped excitedly at her feet. Wiggling her hips as she dipped to the floor between one particularly lucky mans legs. Voice mirroring her maneuver. Dennis wished he were that man... He wished he was the stockings wrapped around her silken legs. He wished..._

_Abruptly, he stopped than train of thought. Horror etched into his features..._

_He stayed for the remainder of her performance, entraced by sashaying hips and sexy suspenders but the spell was broken the second her eyes wondered out over the crowd and connected with his intense blue orbs she faltered, clearly shocked by his presence. Natalie quickly recovered, her painted red lips sent him a sly almost inviting smile._

_But he was already forcing his way out the the crowd, yankimg out his little yellow cloth as he yanked open the door, the smeg of the club melted in the mild air of the late August night as he pounded down the street._

_The memories of her lithe little body gyrating almost too much to bear. He forced all the inappropriate thoughts aside... But it was too late, a seed had been planted and was developing deep, winding roots._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys *shy wave*
> 
> Sooo... I'm brand new to this board but not to fanfiction. This is however my first take on a Split fanfic... Please be kind.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated and very much welcome.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Blue
> 
> XoX


End file.
